


Being Human

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Being Human

Clint knows he is human.  
That he has a relatively shorter,  
Lifespan compared to some of his teammates.  
But he is fine with it.  
Because he does not want to live forever.  
He would get bored.  
But he'll always,  
Give this team a 100%,  
As long as he is alive and breathing.


End file.
